A Sick Bad Frog
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine has never been sick before, but when he comes down with something, Dominic and es Ecially Nadya worry and try to help
1. Chapter 1

A Sick Bad Frog

It was a typical day but waking up, Constantine wasn't feeling too good and sluggish but hiding it from Nadya going downstairs entering the kitchen and seeing breakfast as he was drinking juice seeing Nadya hug him and blushed as he was burning up.

"You okay?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes but just tired." he lied eating a bit.

Nadya knew he was sick as he was burning up seeing him leave hoping he was okay and that it was just a fever but unsure.

Later Constantine was in his bed unaware he had fainted and Sam had called Nadya to get him feeling miserable and weak but it was whatever germs that were running around in his body were doing it but was sleepy as Nadya entered putting an ice pack on his head sweating as he felt dizzy.

"You're pretty sick Number One, as Sam called me." she said.

He nodded snoring as he was out like a light but were understanding as she cared about him seeing Jean there as Sam was wondering if he was okay.

Nadya had fallen in love with the Bad Frog since forever and wanted to help as he never got sick, well this sick before and hoped it was something minor.

"Go, I'll take care of Number One." she said.

Both males left as she saw him out like a light. 


	2. Getting Help

A Sick Bad Frog ch2

Nadya was checking on Constantine as he was pretty sick and making him ramen knowing he loved that but were seeing hin whimper as he was burning up making her worry as she was putting a cold cloth on his head and coughing as she was callingva doctor despite her Bad Frog saying it was nothing.

She was seeing him sit up eating ramen but it was helping sooth his throat as he was tired lying down seeing Jean and Sam there wondering if Constantine was feeling better.

"I'm getting a doctor to check him out." she told them.

"That's good but isn't he shy?" Jean asked.

"Yeah but I'm worried.

He's never been that sick before." she told him.

The doctor had diagnosed Constantine with the flu but it was an nasty dose as Nadya understood but were helping him out as he was tired so letting him rest and was drinking coffee as it relaxed her as she cared about her Bad Frog despite what others thought.

She just wanted him to get better so he could be vas awesome as normal as he was Number One making all the other thieves jealous of him but she was hearing him talk feverishly.

"You're gonna be okay, as it's just a cold." she assured.

Dominic saw that his boss was sick but knew he hated being sick like in the past when they were partners and hoped Nadya was able to help him since those two clicked.

"He'll be fine, Dominic." she told him making Japanese tea. 


	3. Making It Worse

A Sick Bad Frog ch3

That night, Nadya had Constantine on her lap bundled up in his fluffy green blanket while they were watching TV and heard him sneeze feeling his head as he was burning up being sleepy resting his head on her.

"Aw you'll feel better in no time." she said to him.

"Maybe, maybe not." he said softly.

The next morning, Constantine snuck out of bed and was heisting feverishly but Dominic found him passed out.

He was taking him home and phoning Nadya explaining that a certain Bad Frog had snuck out of bed and made himself worse.

He hoped that his boss would be okay.

"Hey Dad, you in here?" he heard a young voice ask.

It belonged to Sneaker, his boss's eight year old daughter seeing her enter wearing a hooded cloak like her Dad as the hood hid her long lime green hair wondering what was going on.

"Your father isn't well, he has the flu.

You have to go play somewhere else and quietly, okay?" he said.

"Okay." she said leaving the room.

He was relieved that she was okay and taking it well. 


	4. Fever

A Sick Bad Frog ch4

Nadya saw that her Number Ome were sick but worse as he had been out but was putting a cold cloth on his head and tucked him in but were seeingbDominic there.

"How is he?" he asked as she nodded.

But Nadya was making juice and were seeing him asleep.

"I feel terrible Nafya!" Constantine said coughing.

"I know but you snuck out and made it worse." she said to him giving him medicine.

"You have no idea what it is like being stuck in bed Nad." he said blowing into a tissue.

"I can see that." she said seeing him asleep.

She just wanted him better and back to full health so he could be his normal self, seeing him sleep talk.

Nadya couldn't help but softly giggle as it was too cute for somebody like him as he was feverish.

"What's going on?" Dominic asked.

He had a crush on her too but she noticed his boss more which annoyed him but sighed as he heard him talk about weird things.

"Just get over it, okay?" he said. 


End file.
